


March 31, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Wait a minute!'' Amos glowered and seized Supergirl's cape before she flew to Silver Banshee in Metropolis. He watched while their enemy fled with a bag of cash. His daughter's sudden scowl didn't seem to bother him.





	March 31, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

''Wait a minute!'' Amos glowered and seized Supergirl's cape before she flew to Silver Banshee in Metropolis. He watched while their enemy fled with a bag of cash. His daughter's sudden scowl didn't seem to bother him.

''You don't remember Silver Banshee's recent attack ending your life?''

Supergirl's eyes widened.

''I guess you don't,'' Amos muttered before Supergirl frowned and vanished.

THE END


End file.
